Fanfiction Theatre 3000 With Mikey, Female Oc and a Dog
by Zangoose Ninja
Summary: Fanfiction Theatre 3000 With Mikey, Female Oc and and Dog named after a monster. Mikey is kidnapped by a talking robot it's invisible master along with a girl named Teegan (Who's a fan of the show) and her pet Dog, Cthulu to conquer, read and battle terrible things known as bad fanfiction! Wait a minute, what?"WHO WRITES THESE KINDS OF THINGS?" "FAN GIRLS!" "AHHHH!"
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh..."

Teegan groaned in pain as She woke up from my sleep. Her head throbbed in a annoying manor, giving her a head ache. She lifted her hand and rubbed the back of her head, feeling a slight bump. Besides her, her dog Cthulu whined and yawned as he scrambled to his feet. He licked her cheeks and wagged his tail. He barked at something besides me. I looked over to see a giant, green, orange masked turtle. This, immediately alarmed in so many ways, seeing as I was in an unknown area with Michaelangelo (Her inner fangirl was screaming in joy which could quite possibly be compared to Morrigan screaming my a Hurlock, or maybe even louder. Maybe the Anderfalls could hear her.), she could barely keep up with her thoughts, nor could she hear a robotic voice.

"**Do not be afraid. I am not going to hurt you, unless you attack first or disobey orders."**

_Well, that's comforting_. she looked around and scooted closer to Michaelangelo and began shaking him. Cthulu began to lick him, seeing and prodding at him as best as a dog can. Mikey moaned.

"Hey, w-wake up... We're not in Kansas Toto. Wake up...!"

She began to panic when She took in her surroundings. The room was large and had a giant plasma screen TV with a decent looking computer hooked up to it. Behind them was a circular purple and black tiger striped couch that looked soft. There were three doors, maybe the ways out or a torture room. Then she remembered something.

"Mikey! Pizzas here!"

she imitated the best Leonardo voice she could do, and without skipping a beat he shot up with hope that she quickly felt the happiest aura in the room. Mikey, always the happy go lucky, glass half full guy.

"Sweet! Where's the pizz-"

He immediately stopped talking when he saw me. His blue eyes widened in shock and fear. she tilted my head in response and laid a hand on his shoulder to try and be somewhat comforting.

"uhhh..."

He was trying to think of something to say, when a familiar robotic voice cut in.

"**Good that you are all awake. Now, lets go into business. Oh, but first... Who, are ****_you_****?"**

"Okay... Looks like I've got to stop eating old left over pizzas before bed," the orange clad turtle rubbed his face, looking over to the girl, tilting his head, then looking down at the dog, "So when does the usual circus parade start?" He genuinely thought this was just another one of his dreams.

"Uhh, this isn't a dream. If it was, there would be pink elephants and some ramen and pizza. We've been kidnapped by a talking robot." Teegan said, biting her lip and crossing her arms. She didn't like how the room was dim, nor did she like the idea of being kidnapped at all.

"Kidnapped by a talking robot?" Mikey looked upwards in thought, taking a moment to himself before nodding at her, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense, considering I've been through way weirder situations with my brothers... But just to be sure, do me a favour and pinch yourself."

Teegan blinked and grabbed Mikey's hand. she raised her other hand and bit herself, hard enough to draw blood. She pinched Mikey a little bit, watching him wince a bit. "I think this is reality. Or some of it, at least."

Mikey's eyes widened when the girl drew her own blood, wincing in pain as she pinched him and backing away from her. "Whoa, dude, you need to get that checked out!" he pointed at her hand, looking concerned for her.

"Nah, don't worry, had worse. Sorry about pinching you though, kinda thought it would be best. Now, about this talking, invisible robot..." Teegan squinted and looked around, Cthulu whining at the bloodied wound. She couldn't find the source of the voice.

This was all too weird for the young turtle, looking around the room as the girl looked around, trying to find something. "What was your name again?" he rubbed where she pinched.

"Never told you my name, did I? Well, any ways, name's Teegan Pattison, the lil' whining dog is named Cthulu, might I ask for yours?" Teegan asked, answering his question and smiling at him. Cthulu sat down and smelt Mikey's feet.

"Michelangelo," the turtle held out his hand with a grin, looking over at the dog at his feet, using his other hand to reach down and pet it.

"Michaelangelo? Named after the renaissance artist, I'm guessing?" She gladly took his hand and shook it, smiling even more when she saw Cthulu reacting happily to the giant turtle.

"Eh? I'm named after me, it's _my_ name after all," the turtle grinned at her, shaking her hand for a moment before pulling it away, "So what's up with the robo voice?"

Teegan looked around, squinting her eyes. "Dunno. I was asleep then... Here I am. Robot Lady will most likely have an explanation. But I'm worried about asking her."

"Here, let me handle it," Mikey waved his hand dismissively, seeming to have a confidence about him, "Hey, robot lady! What are we doing out here?" Give him time, he'd think up a proper name, but for now, he just went with what the girl said.

"So have you stated your names yet? My master is growing impatient." The robotic voice replied, making the two teens shiver

My name is Teegan Pattison! My dog here is Cthulu Pattsion!"

"Michelangelo," The turtle grinned, pointing to himself, "But you can call me Mikey."

**"I see. Master shall be pleased. Now, allow me to explain your duties. You cannot escape, but you can live how ever you want the three doors lead to the kitchen, bathroom and game room. this is the living room. Your duty is to review terrible, mind boggling fan fiction."**

Teegan looked at the TV screen, with fear. there was nothing but silence until she spoke. "What."

"Fan... wha?" The young turtle looked utterly clueless, though thought back to Leo talking about his favourite show, as if it was mentioned. Who knew? Almost everyone tried to tune him out when he went on a SH rant.

"Fan fiction Mikey. Basically, something you write about your favourite show, anime, manga and what have you. But we're reviewing the bad ones..." Cthulu whined and laid down near Teegan's feet.

"Bad 'fan fictions' about what though...?" Mikey quirked a brow at her, folding his arms.

Teegan walked over and gave him a hug. This was going to be harsh. "About everything. You. Your brothers. Your father. The Kraang. Space heroes. Everything that you could ever imagine." Teegan continued hugging him, feeling dread.

Mikey tensed up at the hug, but soon relaxed and returned it, thinking she was afraid. He wasn't one to withhold affection, though as she started to explain, he blinked, staring off at nothing for a moment. "Wha...?" He looked down at her, "What are you talking about...?" Who knew about him? His brothers? Why would they write about them? Was he famous or something? He wasn't sure if he should be excited or panicked.

"it's, hard to explain. Imagine if someone wrote a fanfiction of you and your brothers in a relationship with eachother. That's... the tip of the ice berg. I'm sorry..." Teegan hugged him slightly harder, realising what was going to happen. "I'll do what I can to protect you. I promise!

"Protect me from WHAT?" Mikey was starting to worry now. What sort of relationship? Only the tip of the iceberg? Oh no, this wasn't going to be good at all...

"um... I... I'm going to protect from the horrors of fandoms! And the relationship between your brothers is... Se..xuall... AHHRG! ROBOT LADY! WHY?!" Teegan ripped out of the embrace she and Mikey shared and yelled at the roof. "ANSWER ME! WHY DOES YOUR MASTER WANT US TO DO THIS? ANSWER ME!"

**"For his amusement."**

"Se..." Mikey blinked and soon his eyes widened like dinner plates, "WHAT?! DUDE WHO-" He felt his heart pound. Who would even THINK of something like that?!

"For... His... Amusement...? WHAT KIND OF- Mikey! Don't worry about! I'll fix everything! Just stay calm and... and pat Chthulu! His fur is soft! WHAT KIND OF SICKO IS FORCING A TWO TEENAGERS AND A DOG TO READ THIS KIND OF STUFF?!"

"YEAH, WHAT THE- Wait, you're dog can read?" Mikey turned to look at Cthulu, staring at him. Wow, this just got even weirder...

"Well, he can sense our feelings, like happiness, disgust, fear... He's angry. Look, he's even growling."

**"My master wants it, to see how this will go. I suggest you calm your dog down, or else we will use deadly force."**

Mikey tensed, picking up the dog and holding it close to him, protectively even. Who would hurt an innocent animal for growling when it was scared? He bit his lip, staying quiet for once.

"sshhhh Cthulu, it's ok... Don't worry... Thanks Mikey" Teegan smiled at him, patting Cthulu. Teegan walked over to Mikey, now unsure whether she could really protect him. She looked around, but saw only the dim living room. "Could you at least turn on the lights? It's dark in here. And don't threaten my dog."

"Lights would help... And if we could just get this over with, that would be great to..." Mikey hugged the dog close, frowning.

"Very well." With that, the lights came on. The floor was a bright blue whilst the wall was a pale green. "Thank you robot lady. So, if we were to do as you say, would we be able to go home?" Teegan asked, peering over her shoulder and looking at the doors

Mikey was unsure about this whole mess, staying unusually quiet, but they wouldn't know it was out of his character... right? He continued to pet Cthulu

"Mikey... You're unusually quiet. Are you ok?" Teegan reached her hand up to his forehead and checked his temperature. She raised her brow. (Sick burrrrn!)

**"If master says you an go, then you can go."**

"Wait, how would you know that?" Mikey flinched at her touch at first, though soon relaxed enough for her to check his temperature, "Just where are we? How do you all know about my bros...?"

Looking over towards the direction of the voice, he growled a bit, putting Cthulu down. "Then let's hurry and do this!"

"Well... You see... How should I... Put this..." Teegan took deep breath, thinking of ways to explain this. "I don't know how to explain. it's difficult..."

"Well, then have _it_ explain," he pointed towards the direction of the robotic voice, "Hall 3000 here seems to know what's up..."

"Hall 3000?" Teegan inwardly smirked. She was going to love this explanation.

"Yeah, clever right?" Mikey grinned to himself, folding his arms.

"Very clever Mikey. Now, Hall 3000, could you please explain to Mikey how I... Know about his brothers and about him?"

**"Hamato Michaelangelo you are from a Cartoon/Comic series called Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."**

"Wait... _I'm_ from a comic book series? _And_ a cartoon...?" he arched a brow, seeming confused.

"Let me explain further. Around 28 years ago the first TMNT comic was released. This was the start of the TMNT multiverse. You are but one of the many multiverses of the tmnt family. The newest one in fact. I've... Been watching you guys since I was a kid. Any ways, Yes, you ARE from a comic book series and a cartoon."

Teegan took a deep breath. She was hoping he'd take it well.

Mikey just stared at her blankly for a moment with wide eyes. "... Dudes... We're FAMOUS!" He beamed at her, lifting his fists excitedly as he turned to share the news with his brothers, but... Oh right, they weren't here...

"Of coarse you are! You're awesome-" Teegan stopped short when she saw his sad look. 'Why does he have this sad puppy eye look when he's sad. Cthulu whined softly. "Hey... When we get out of here, you can tell your bros that you famous."

She offered a smile for comfort.

"Yeah... You're right," he looked back over to her with a grin, "But you have to make sure to come with me or else they'll _never_ believe me." He winked playfully at her. "So let's get started already!"

"I'll come with you, It'd be awesome! Cthulu will come to, isn't that right boy?" She winked back at Mikey and Cthulu barked. Their spirits were back. "So, Let's do this thing already! What's first Hall 3000?"

"My Immortal by Tara Gilespie."

Teegan was shocked into silence. She didn't speak, until a scream surfaced in her throat. She screamed in pure terror.


	2. OH SHIT MY IMMORTAL RUN

-Chapter 2-

After Teegan's little freak out (That involved Mikey screaming in shock at the loudness and Cthulu yelping in fear) Teegan was calm. Somewhat.

"Ok... I... I think I can do this... Oh god no I can't... I've lived through that disaster once, and now, I have to again. All forty-four chapters. Oh god."

Mikey looked at Teegan with concern. He didn't know what to do. What was so bad about this My Immortal?

"Uhh, dude, you're starting to freak me out. What is this My whatever it is?"

"My Immortal is THE WORST FAN FICTION EVER. Actually, second worst. Jo Bekke wins that horrifying prize. Mikey, I..."

Teegan said, horror and exhaustion in her voice.

_'Oh god this is going to kill him. THIS FAN FICTION IS GOING TO KILL HIM_'

"Mikey, I don't think you can take this fanfiction, I mean... forty-four chapters of horror is ... Just... Mikey, are you ok?"

"What's it about? Ghosts? It sounds like it's about ghosts..." Mikey frowned, looking a little worried now. Teegan looked HORRIFIED, would it really be that scary?

"No.. It's not about ghosts... Have you ever heard of Harry Potter?" Teegan asked, looking at him with fear. She was not going to enjoy this.

"Ummm... Yeah, I remember that. It's like Space Heroes with magic, right? I think I saw Leo read one of the books that got tossed into the trash or something a while back..." Mikey shrugged, looking over at her with concern still.

"W-Well, Uhh... How do I... Um... My Immortal is just a cowubunga piece of dog shit. It's nothing scary, but the horrible grammar, spelling, lack of plot... Makes this terrible. I'm sorry I scared you, I'm sorry." Teegan hugged Mikey apologising over and over again.

"Whoa, dude, don't be sorry, it's not like it's your fault we're here, right?" He frowned, then rubbed his chin, "Though it DOES sound a lot like Space Heroes to me..."

Teegan looked at him with amusement. Space Heroes. With magic. 'I need paper and pen. "and sorry for swearing and randomly hugging you. I do that alot. Anyways, Cthulu, Ready?" "Bark!" Alright, Hall 3000, start the fanfic!"

"**Affirmative.**"

"Mikey, you prepared?"

"As ready as I can be locked inside a room with a stranger, dog and a robot voice!" Mikey beamed, seeming a little too upbeat about all of this. Perhaps he still thought it could be a dream...

"Alright then! And don't worry, I'm not too bad at being a stranger, and Cthulu doesn't bite!" Teegan beamed right back him, stepping away from the hug. 'It begins.'

"**My Immortal Chapter One**"

_AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!_

"And to think, this is just the authors note..."

Mikey stared at the screen, having to squint at it a moment. Holy shit, it was coded. "Do we get a key or something to solve this or...?"

"no... This is how it was written. THIS IS HOW THE AUTHOR WROTE IT." Teegan shook her head, rubbing her eyes. Cthulu whined.

"Wha... Are you sure it's in English?" Mikey winced, "I can't even understand it..."

"It's in English. Once you've learnt the language of the morons, you can understand it." Teegan looked at the screen,mumbling about "Damn Harry Potter fans..."

_Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!)_

Mikey raised his hand, making a face. "What does 'limpid' mean...?" Oh god, this was going to br rough...

"I... I have no idea actually. I don't think i want to know, either. You doing alright?" Teegan looked at him with concern, Cthulu looking at the screen growling.

"**Limpid means Unclouded, clear and free of darkness **"

"Thanks Hall 3000"

"I... what..." Mikey looked confused byt shook his head, brushing it off, "Well, let's keep going..."

"Ok... Um, lets continue on..."

_I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie._

"So she's willing to do incest if Gerard Way was her brother? What in the flip flying fucking name is this shit?"

Teegan looked at Cthulu for answers, receiving none.

'_Figures_.'

"Okay, now I think I'm starting to understand why you were so freaked out, dude..." Mikey made another face at the incest comment. What was WRONG with these people?

"It gets worst. Trust me."

_I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen)._

"I don't care if you're seventeen or a wizard from the brightest corner of fucking Waverly Place, you're a faggot goth wannabe vampire witch who should never of been conceived. Thank god I've improved on my writing."

Teegan muttered out angrily. Cthulu looked towards her, tilting his head

"Oooh, you shouldn't say those kinds of things, that's bad..." Mikey shook his finger at Teegan, looking back at the screen, "Though everyone knows you can't be a vampire AND a witch. You can be a werewolf and a vampire though! Saw it in a movie once. Pretty sweet..."

Teegan looked at him and chuckled. "Sorry, But I swear at things all the time. If you ever meet my mum or friends..." Teegan stopped, her smile fading. "Well fuck..."

"What now?" Mikey looked over, pulling Cthulu close and hugging him to his plastron.

"I never really said good night to my mum or said good bye to friends or any of my brothers, we had this massive argument and I got angry and well..."

Teegan sighed, looking down.

"Never mind, let's continue on."

What now?" Mikey blinked, looking back at the screen, unsure of what could possibly be worse than this.

_I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots._

"What is it with Fan fictions and Black combat boots?" Teegan questioned, folding her arms and looking down at Cthulu. Cthulu yawned.

"Because they're full of awesome action?" Mikey said hopefully, but severely doubted that would be the case.

"I just dunno man. Combat boots. Fan fiction destroyed them." Teegan replied back, waiting for the next segment.

_I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them._

"Why is everyone outside during a blizzard?" he quirked a brow, unsure of what to think of that. It must have been FREEZING

"Because they're half ass retarded. That's why." Teegan smirked. Cthulu barked at the screen.

"Well? Keep reading, I'm sort of interested just to see how BAD this thing can really get," Mikey seemed less worried now and more eager to continue! What a weirdo.

_Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Draco Malfoy!_

_"What's up Draco?" I asked._

_"Nothing." he said shyly._

_But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away._

_AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!_

"Is it good? Well, it's shit. And it's the first chapter. I'm gonna grab a sandwich." Teegan began to walk in one of the doors, only to come out "Bathroom."

Mikey snickered and relaxed a bit more, rocking a little on his shell as he waited, "So, how many chapters was there a again?"

"about 44 or so. Shit is bad man, real bad. And then there's that Marty Mcfly crossover..." Teegan walked in the next room, and smiled. She found the kitchen. " Want a sandwich as well?" She turned to Mikey, still smiling. Cthulu got on the couch.

"Marty Mcwho now?" he scratched his head, but didn't bother thinking on it too hard, shrugging it off, "Yeah, a sandwich would be pretty sweet about now!"

"Marty McFly, Back to The Future. It gets worst." Teegan went in the kitchen and there was shuffling being heard for about 5 minutes. She walked out with two sandwiches, one in her mouth and one in her hand. She walked over to Mikey and handed him his sandwich.

"Oh I remember that movie! It was awesome! I thought you were talking about a weird singer or something for a minute," Mikey laughed, waiting patiently for once until he recieved his sandwhich, "Thanks, bro. What kind is it?"

"Peanut butter and grape jelly. Best kind in the world. Aside from Nutella and Vegemite. Now that we finished chapter one, now what?" Teegan sat down the couch, patting Cthulu

"**Now, you start rest. You will continue onto chapter two tomorrow.**" Hall9000 said, making Cthulu bark and roll on his back.

"Ok, so it's not a complete ass pull then. Mikey, enjoying the sandwich?"

"Mmm-hmm, I like peanut butter and jelly. But I reckon pizza is a better sandwich! If it was made into a sandwich."

Mikey scratched his head and continued eating, making loud munching sounds and sounds of enjoyment. Teegan smiled and bit into hers. Then she frowned.

"So, we will ever be going home, after all of this? I mean, it's only fair."

Teegan asked after chewing and swallowing her bite, going in for another bite. Hall9000 stayed silent for a few seconds before responding.

"**Perhaps. It depends on the Master and his decisions. And whether you obey the rules**."

Teegan gulped her food down as Mikey finished his sandwich and burped. Teegan laughed.

"Man Mikey, can you burp any louder?"

"Sure can!"

"**Please refrain from doing so. Master would be agitated**."

"Party pooper."

Mikey said, sitting back down with a sad frown. Cthulu went on the couch and laid his head on his knees.

"**The couch that Michaelangelo Hamato is sitting on with Cthulu Pattison is also a fold-able bed. This lounge room is your bed room. Use it appropriately. There are folded clothes beside each side of the couch which have your pyjamas and casual clothes. There are also necessities in the bathroom and the kitchen. The game room has all sorts of video games and arcade machines. Use them wisely. I suggest you go to sleep now, it is getting late.**"

Teegan and Mikey looked on both sides to see only one side had any clothes whilst the other had a teddy bear and a night cap.

"My night cap!"

Mikey proclaimed as he put it on whilst hugging his duct taped bear. Teegan laughed.

"I haven't worn a night cap in years. Nostalgia."

Teegan grabbed her pyjamas and went towards the bathroom. She turned around to Mikey.

"I'm gonna get changed in here and brush my teeth and hair."

Mikey nodded and tried to figure out how to unfold the couch-bed whilst Cthulu sat by the side of him, watching. Teegan came out of the bathrrom after a few minutes to see Mikey still trying to figure out how to unfold the couch. She walked up to him and pulled two levers by the side and said "Taa-daaa!"

"Show off."

"Hey!"

Teegan laid down as Mikey laid down, Cthulu jumping up and laying down in the middle of them. Robot arms draped a blanket and dropped two pillows on them.

"Thanks Hall9000. G'night Mikey, g'night Cthulu."

"Night Teegan and Cthulu."

Cthulu barked softly and yawned.

Yo, what's going on? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what fanfic you would like me to make these unlucky three read! Have fun!


	3. OH SHIT MORE MY IMMORTAL RUN

"**Everyone, wake up. It is eight AM in the morning, time for breakfast and another day of pain and suffering."**

Teegan groaned, then shot up. _OH GOD CTHULU NEEDS TO USE THE BATHROOM. _Teegan leapt out of the couch and grabbed Cthulu, waking Mikey up.

"huh wha-"

"NO TIME CTHULU NEEDS BATHROOM WHAT DO AHHHH!"

Teegan screamed trying to think, with Cthulu in her hands. She was panicking like crazy and to be honest, it was amusing. Mikey yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Dude, it's too early. Can't this wait till the evening?"

Mikey yawned out, stretching. Teegan was having none of that though. She was still panicking.

"OH GOD HALL9000 HELP!"

Teegan ran into the bathroom to see a kitty litter box. Her eye twitched. _A litter box? Really? _Wasting no time, she put Cthulu in the box and shouted.

"GO IN THERE LIKE A FEMALE DOG! AND AIM! AIM FOR THE SAND!"

Teegan quickly left, with a grim look on her face. Mikey was staring at her, wide eyes.

"Dude, you are loud. Like, really_ really_ loud."

Teegan laughed and rubbed the back of her head. She knew she was loud, seeing as her friends and family alike had to tell her to, as politely as they would, to shut the fuck up. Old habits die hard.

"Well, time for breakfast. Do we have any pancake mix?"

Teegan asked hopefully, walking into the kitchen. Mikey soon followed as Cthulu walked out of the bathroom, the toilet flushing. No body paid any attention though. The kitchen was a decent sized one with the minimum, stove, fridge, cabinets, pantry, benches, the works. Teegan looked through the pantry and pulled out the pancakes.

"PANCAKE TIME BITCHES!"

**-Minor time skip of half an hour-**

After having a feast of pancakes, Teegan, Mikey and Cthulu were sitting on the couch.

"**Everyone. I have a important announcement. We have two followers and two reviewers, with even a request."**

Mikey looked at the screen in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"**You are being watched by people as you go through this suffering and pain. Your pain is amusement for these viewers as Master has planned. I will play the reviews.**

"_I just looked up the "My Immortal" and now I completely under stand Teegan's reaction. *shudder* I felt like scratching my eyes and erasing my memory after reading just a few chapters. I saw a comment that Tara Gilespie was a stupid adolescent girl who was stupidly given access to the internet, and I agree wholeheartedly. So is the invisible disembodied robot voice's master /really/ going to torture them with THE worst fanfition in history? Or will they be lenient and spare them the horror? I feel sooooo bad if Mikey has to read it. But good job on quite a humorous first chapter! Keep it up! (Don't be like Tara!)"_

"So, we're like a story?"

Teegan asked, scratching her head.

"**Yes. Respond to the person. His/Her name is "**

"Well, thanks for the kind words. So, you read the first few chapters and understood my reaction? Wow. Well, enjoy our pain and suffering, you disgusting ass hole. We love you!"

"Hey dude or Dudette! You'll feel bad if I'm forced to read this story? Awww, thanks! Kitty face times five! But I'll survive, I got Teegan and her dog- Where is he any ways? Oh, he's right next to me. Any ways, We love you like Teegan said, Dude or Dudette!"

"**Next review, from Life is like a bycicle."**

"_Please let them react to a story called "Slumber's Torture". I'll link the story if you pm me for it :D"_

"So, this is the request? I quess we'll look into it, if we can. Thanks!"

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Hey Cthulu, looks like you don't have a fan yet. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get one soon."

Cthulu whined, lifting his paw and placing it over his eyes. He didn't want fans, it's bad enough he has to make sure Teegan doesn't hurt herself.

"**Now, on with the next chapter."**

**Chapter Two**

_AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!_

"HAH! Nope, I will not stop flaming your shitty story you god damn suicidal bitch!"

Teegan yelled out, looking at the screen with contempt. Mikey looked at her.

"No need for such anger dude, just a really bad... written... Story...?"

Cthulu rolled his eyes and walked off into the kitchen, laying down near the fridge.

_The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had._

"I don't know what to say other then yawn. Hey wait a minute, there isn't a spelling mistake. Could this be a new author?"

"Dude, I dunno. Hope it last though."

_My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. _

" 'Black Ebony'? It's because she's named Ebony, amiright?"

_I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on._

"About that whole no spelling mistake lasting mikey..."

"Yeah I know. Again, with the combat boots."

"Mmm."

_I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun._

_My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) _

"OH GOD A SELF INSERT! MIKEY, IT JUST KEEPS GETTING WORST."

_woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes._

"Shit hair. Shit eye colour. Shit fanfiction. Shit everywhere."

"You like swearing, don't you?"

"Yeah, my mother never really yelled at me about swearing."

_She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)_

"What is it with this bitch and black? I mean, come on. And, the clothing. What is it, a fetish or...?"

"What's a 'fetish'?"

"...Mikey, you'll know someday."

_"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly._

"Who says 'omfg' in a conversation that is outside of the Internet?"

"I don't know Mikey, your guess is as good as mine."

_"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing._

_"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall._

_"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted._

_"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me._

_"Hi." he said._

_"Hi." I replied flirtily._

"... But she just contradicted herself by saying she didn't like him and then flirting with him by saying 'Hi'... Teegan, what is going on?"

"I dunno, and how do you even know what contradicted means?"

_"Guess what." he said._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me._

_"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR._

_"Well... do you want to go with me?" he asked._

_I gasped._

"Is he gonna rape her then end the story with her killing everyone? Because, that would be just awesome. Very awesome."

"Dude, that's dark. Like, really dark."

"What can I say."

Teegan smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her hand.

"Hey, where did Cthulu go?"

From inside the kitchen, Cthulu did a doggy sigh and rolled his eyes.

_'Humans. Figures.'_

* * *

__Ok, I know this is really late but my laptop screen stops working randomly and I don't have a tv screen at the moment to substitute. I'm so sorry, next chapter will have at least 11 chapters of My Immortal so that way I can get it out of the way. (I might just do the whole thing in one go actually.) Thanks again for the reviews, faves and the request!


End file.
